danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Himiko Yumeno
Ultimate Mage |kanji talent=• 超高校級の「マジシャン」 • 超高校級の「魔術師」 |romaji talent=• Chō kōkō kyū no “majishan” • Chō kōkō-kyū no “majutsu-shi” |translated talent=• Super High School Level Magician • Super High School Level Mage |gender= |height = 150 cm (4' 11")NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 39 kg (85 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 68 cm |bmi=17.2 |blood_type=O |likes = Small spaces |dislikes = The ocean |family=Unnamed mother |participated=New Killing School Life |execution = The End of Gifted Inmates Academy |fates=• Survived her Execution • Escaped from Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |status= Alive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation=• Dream Forest Girl's HighTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Aimi Tanaka Christine Marie Cabanos }} Himiko Yumeno (夢野 秘密子 Yumeno Himiko) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the New Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Himiko has the title Ultimate MagicianDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「マジシャン」 chō kōkō kyū no “majishan” lit. Super High School Level Magician). However, she claims she is a real magic user, thus preferring the title Ultimate MageAX 2017 Voice Actor Panel (超高校級の「魔術師」 Chō kōkō-kyū no “majutsu-shi” lit. Super High School Level Mage). History Early Life Prior to being the bearer of the Ultimate Magician's title, Himiko was the self-proclaimed Ultimate Mage, as she insists that her parlor tricks are real magic.Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. She also claims that she was the youngest person ever chosen by the world magic lovers' society, The Magician's Castle, as the Magician of the Year. However, she says she has been prevented from receiving her reward because of a conspiracy to hide the existence of magic. While she isn't recognized as a mage, Himiko is awash in clients from all over the world who want to hire her as a magician.Yumeno's profile on the official website. During her high school days, Himiko attended Dream Forest Girl's High (夢森女子高校). Prior to the New Killing School Life The Gopher Plan The True Event New Killing School Life The Magic Show , the only performance that she claimed to have never succeeded to pass before, making her very nervous before the show started. She intended to jump into a water tank in the gymnasium and have one minute to escape from the tank before the piranhas were freed. When Himiko finally jumped into the water, everyone is worried about why she still hadn't come out from the tank. Eventually, Himiko appeared and took pride at her success, thinking that she could impress everyone with her performance while in actuality, Ryoma Hoshi's dead body appeared inside the tank and was eaten by the freed piranhas.}} The Summoning Ritual Losing Friends Clearing the Despair Death Road Helping the Captive Confusion and Conclusion Uncovering the Truth Everyone's Graduation Creation and Development Name ---- Her given name kanji, 秘密子 himiko, means "secret child" while her last name kanji, 夢野 yumeno, means "dream field". Her full name could be taken as a pun meaning "secret child of wide dreams". Alternate Fates ---- In''New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version, Himiko was first seen inside the cafeteria along with Tenko Chabashira and Kaito Momota. She introduced herself to Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi, insisting that her true title is the Ultimate Mage but due to the conspiracy of magic nonexistent, people refer her as the Ultimate Magician, much to her dismay. During the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder, Himiko was having tea with Tenko in the cafeteria. Himiko gives her a lecture about the difference between magic and witchcraft and stated that there was always the two of them. However, Tenko noticed a male entering the kitchen but didn't have time to pay closer attention since Himiko's lecture intensified and didn't let her have some free time until the body discovery announcement was broadcasted by Monokuma. Appearance Himiko has pale skin, greyish red eyes and medium length red hair. Her most notable trait is her black "witch hat", with red lines around the middle. She also has a quite short stature and round face, giving her quite a young appearance. The right corners of her upper lips are slightly curled up. She also wears brown medieval looking boots with white ribbons tied on, black tights, and a red skirt. Around the upper half of her body is a black blazer and underneath is what looks like a brown/burgundy shirt. Some of her red hair is hidden in the witch hat she wears on her head. She also wears a hairpin on the right side of her hair, which resembles a blue gem. Personality Himiko considers her parlor tricks to be real magic, which is why she prefers to be called a mage instead of magician. However, she is only seen doing rather ordinary things like hand techniques and making doves appear. She gets annoyed if people tell her magic isn't real, causing her to repeat that it is over and over again. During various situations, she tends to claim that she could use her magic to fix the problem, but she says she doesn't have enough MP. Fitting her mage theme, she also uses an outdated way of speaking. While she has a "to the max" side as a magician, Himiko also has a very lazy side and finds putting in the maximum effort to be too much trouble. She constantly calls things tiresome and appears somewhat disinterested in things other than magic. She also struggles to communicate her feelings to others, claiming that talking wears her out and generally appears to be spaced out. Because of all of this, she seems to have difficulty connecting with others. This is especially notable with Tenko Chabashira, who has a very extreme personality and constantly tries to spend time with Himiko. Himiko is often overwhelmed and annoyed by this, often quite bluntly and rudely telling her to stop. However, she later warms up to Tenko and is seen joining her and Angie Yonaga in their activities despite not having that much interest in them, and also showing her "magic" to them. Himiko is also shown to be a bit self-conscious about her shortness and small chest, which is why she often gets annoyed when Tenko keeps calling her "small and cute" during the earlier chapters. Himiko usually called people that she respects with an usual suffix "よ/yo" and ended her sentence with "-ja." She also refers herself as " ", a pronoun used where a person was talking on behalf of their family, company, etc. Talent Ultimate Magician Himiko can perform parlor tricks such as choosing someone's card correctly, finding a coin in their ear, or make doves appear. She claims she uses real magic, though this is not confirmed. In other languages Himiko's talent as it appears in official translations of ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Family: Her Mother It is heavily implied that Himiko has a strong relationship with her mother, as she is seen talking about her often. :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Tenko Chabashira Angie Yonaga Tsumugi Shirogane Tsumugi seems to be one of the person among the students alongside Tenko that responds to Himiko's saying as a mage. When Himiko states that she ran out of MP during the demo class trial, Tsumugi suggests that she sleep at the inn for one night in order to restore her MP.Shirogane's respond to Yumeno. Kokichi Oma Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia * Himiko's title, rather than being 魔術師 majutsushi (a magician in the fantastical sense) or 手品師 tejinashi (magician as in a performer), is simply the Japanese transliteration of the English word "magician" - which in Japanese could also mean both "real" and "stage" magician, although usually refers to the latter. * Himiko is the shortest female character in Danganronpa V3. *Himiko's English voice actress, Christine Marie Cabanos, also voices Chiaki Nanami. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Himiko the 5th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll * The tiger cub in the official artwork for Himiko is said to be her "familiar". References Navigation ru: Химико Юмено es:Himiko Yumeno pl:Himiko Yumeno fr:Himiko Yumeno Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Survived Execution Category:Killing Game Survivors